


Desert Heat

by allofspace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Tag, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU: Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I believe to have happened after the episode "Vegas" ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Heat

All Sheppard could feel was the desert heat on his face. And some more heat from the recent explosion, the flames still being fanned by the wind. His mouth was dry, he felt sticky from blood and he kept his eyes closed trying to block out reality. Instead he thought of this life he had made for himself... and the words of that McKay guy. He somehow knew everything about him, things John didn’t even want to remember. But it was all true nonetheless. There was something about that guy… Rodney was his name. John was still carrying his card in his pocket. Their shared words from earlier stuck with John. McKay seemed to believe he was capable of saving the world, and he might have just done so. There was no way of really knowing though. He was dying and he knew it. Probably bleeding out and everything would fade to black soon. Everything felt a bit fuzzy around the edges. Sheppard thought he heard something in the distance. Way, way off, like listening to the ocean sounds in a shell. He let it lull him to sleep, and he knew deep down it was a sleep he wouldn’t be waking from.

Was dying always this… bumpy? There was tugging and touching and yelling. Blackness. Loud sounds of blades cutting through wind and more yelling. Lights and faces and beeping. Blackness. Then suddenly everything was calm; only a slow, subtle beeping in the background. The first thing Sheppard felt was the tubes up his nose, then the aching all over his body as he tried to adjust himself, and then the worst pain in his chest when he tried to take a deeper breath. Someone in the room called for a nurse, John thought he recognized the voice. He tried to open his eyes, and through the small slits he saw Rodney McKay. He’d only met the man once but he could read the concern on his crooked lips. John slipped off into sleep again as some nurses rushed into the room and started fiddling with monitors and IVs.

The next time John woke up, he was less confused. Apparently he was alive, and in a hospital, and Rodney McKay had something to do with it. He slowly opened his eyes, careful not to move this time. He didn’t feel as much pain though, probably because of the refreshed meds in his IV. He looked around the room and didn’t see anyone. Light was shining through the small gap in the curtains. He wondered where he was, tried to think of the closest hospital to the middle of nowhere desert he had been in. Where was McKay? Had he just imagined him before? It’s not like he was important enough to have spent government resources on. Before John could start questioning reality any further, Rodney opened the door, just ending a call as he entered. John didn’t really understand why he felt a huge wave of relief seeing this almost-stranger who had recently shaken everything Sheppard had formerly known about the world.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

“Mmmm…” John’s mouth was dry. He had meant to say something a bit more complex than that. He looked around for some water.

As if McKay had read his mind, he came closer and handed John a glass. He took it and drank greedily from it. He hadn’t even realized how thirsty he was until that first drop of cool water hit his dry lips. He drank the whole glass and McKay took it back as John breathed heavily.

“You saved my life,” that was better, John thought. Actual words.

“Yes… well, you didn’t think I was gonna let you die out there after you just saved the whole planet, did you?” Rodney smirked. It was gentle, like he was testing in a playful way.

“So… it worked then? He didn’t get his message out, or whatever he was trying to do?”

“Well that bit’s a tad complicated. We’ll leave that for when you’ve rested a bit more…” He must have noted the confusion and concern in John’s face because he continued after a short break. “Our earth… we’re safe here. You did a good job.”

John felt a bit more relaxed. At least he’s done one thing right in his life now.

“You should sleep, I need to make some more calls.”

“Wait,” John didn’t really know why but his hand was outstretched towards Rodney. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say next, he just didn’t want to be left alone. McKay’s eyes shot down to Sheppard’s hand and back up to his face. He took the smallest step forward, licked his lips then said “Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up. It’s just a few calls. You should really rest up.” John lowered his hand back to his side. He didn’t know why the thought of McKay being there eased his mind. He just nodded and fell back asleep. Saving the planet was pretty exhausting.

***

McKay kept his promise and had been there the next few times Sheppard woke up. Always staring at him from the doorway, the window, or the bedside chair. He was still wearing the same suit he had been wearing the day they met. Every time Sheppard woke up and quickly searched the room for Rodney, and then relaxed the muscles that he hadn’t noticed went tense. He would watch Rodney staring back at him until he drifted to sleep again. After a few days, John could finally stay awake more than a few minutes. He told McKay to go home, or wherever, to wash up and change his clothes. McKay gave him a single raised-eyebrow look, and John rolled his eyes and told him he’d be fine without him for a while. How had they already developed a way of speaking without words? It had only been a few days and John already felt like he could trust Rodney with his life. He’d never trusted anyone so quickly or so much. He’d never really had anyone close to him. His mother died when he was very young, his dad was left just a hardened shell of a military man. He and his brother lost contact when their father died and John was discharged from the military. There had been women in his life, but he had become kind of oblivious to them. He just concentrated on his work. It had taken him long enough to become a detective, and he was a pretty shitty one even on his good days. Women always seemed to be attracted to him, but he showed them little attention in return.

***

In two weeks John was pretty much fully healed and he was ready to leave the hospital. He hadn’t really been thinking about what he was going to do once he got out. Before he risked his life to save the planet he quit his job and was going to take off with the money that wraith had left behind. Now he didn’t really know what he wanted, but he didn’t just want to pick up and leave. He had nothing to pack from the hospital. He had a fresh suit to wear, courtesy of Rodney McKay, but that was all. He signed himself out of the hospital and walked out the front doors to be welcomed by the brilliant heat of the desert sun. He pouted a bit because he remembered leaving his glasses behind in the desert, but felt his pockets anyway. And then he found the new ray bans in one of his suit pockets. He smiled to himself and put them on. Then Rodney McKay pulled up in the back seat of a black SUV and opened the door. “Coming?” Rodney smiled as he waited for John to climb in.

“Where we headed?” John still wasn’t much of a talker but he thought he should at least try.

“Does it matter? Have some place to be?”

“Not really.” John smirked and relaxed into the seat.

It was a bit bizarre how easy it was to talk to Rodney. John never had many friends. He couldn’t even think of a single time he considered anyone his “best friend.” He had mostly led a pretty solitary life, and he thought he had liked it that way. But suddenly this Rodney guy was in the picture, and he had no idea what they were to each other, but something about it just felt right. It would have scared John if it didn’t make him feel so complete. It was odd though, he knew that. He had just met this man the other day, found out about aliens that fed on humans, and then he saved the planet and suddenly was friends… or something… with the man that saved his life. John found himself trusting McKay with no questions asked for some reason. He felt safe with McKay, and not because he had saved his life once, it was more than that. Some deep feeling in his gut… and a little in his heart too. Before John could over think any of this, Rodney coughed a bit to break the silence.

“So… I have a sort of job offer for you.” John’s heart sank a bit, not that he thought he’d never have to work again, but he didn’t want to be thinking about it this soon. “I um,” Rodney continued sort of awkwardly, which was new to John since McKay usually spoke with such authority. “I want you, we want… the government wants you to come to Atlantis.” John raised an eyebrow.

“Atlantis?”

“Yes, that’s where my team is usually stationed. I told you we came back to Earth because of the whole wraith problem right? Well… we’ve been in the Pegasus galaxy for a couple of years now. We could use someone like you.”

“Someone like me? Dishonourably discharged from the military, turned failed detective?”

“No. A skilled pilot and fighter who doesn’t have much to leave behind on Earth.”

“Oh... right.”

“Well? Is that a yes?” Rodney looked at John with something new in his eyes that John hadn’t seen yet. He liked learning these things about Rodney. Learning how his eyes looked and the shape his mouth formed and where the creases on his face were depending on his mood or what he was feeling. John had never really been a people person, he didn’t think he was good at reading people. But he could read Rodney, he felt super aware around Rodney. He catalogued his movements and body language, he wasn’t sure why, it was as if his subconscious thought it might be useful information in the future. Hope. That was what was in Rodney’s eyes. John was a bit baffled as to why Rodney would want John to come along so badly. He could have ordered John to Atlantis, but instead he asked, in the most non-authoritative way possible. John smiled and looked down. Of course it was a yes. He didn’t know why, but he never really felt like he had a home, until suddenly he realized why he felt so safe around Rodney. Wherever Rodney was would be his home. John laughed a bit to himself, and almost forgot Rodney was still waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. Yes, I’ll… I guess I’m going to the Pegasus galaxy. When do we leave?”

“In about 2 hours if everything goes to plan. That alright with you?” Rodney was grinning wider than John had ever seen. It felt like nothing else even mattered. John would say anything for Rodney to keep smiling like that. And then John realized he was kind of screwed. Because he might be falling in love with Rodney McKay.

***

Rodney introduced Sheppard to Stargate Command and most of his colleagues, he explained the basic functions of the SGC and got John to finally sign that secrecy agreement. John didn’t put up a fight at all this time. Things went along pretty quickly; apparently Rodney had already done most of the necessary work while John was in the hospital. Rodney had been prepared for John to say yes, he knew he would say yes. John took everything in stride, he didn’t feel that much of anything would surprise him now. When Rodney showed him some cool science thing with intense excitement he would smile and nod. It was all pretty cool, but nothing that really caught John’s attention. Then Rodney took him back to that room with the chair he had shown him before. Rodney stood in the doorway and told him about the ATA gene and how some people had it naturally while others, like himself, got it artificially. John went over to the chair, he felt something pulling him towards it. It was a weird feeling, but he reached out, and as soon as his fingers touched the chair lights turned on and he felt an instant connection. Rodney paused, and then, “Looks like you have it naturally.” Rodney smiled to himself. He then explained to John the kind of weapon it was and watched John’s eyes light up. This was definitely the most interesting thing so far.

“The natural gene seems pretty strong in you. That could come in really useful on Atlantis.”

John was excited to get to Atlantis, he had a feeling he would feel at home there, for more reasons than just Rodney being there. His heart fell a little when Rodney explained that they didn’t have enough energy on earth to gate to Atlantis, they had to take a ship called the Daedalus. Then again, a few weeks on a ship flying through space with Rodney didn’t seem all bad.

***

After a few more safety protocols, they were on their way. The Daedalus beamed them on board and Sheppard couldn’t keep the corner of his mouth from going up in a permanent half-smile. Rodney gave him the tour of the ship and John felt like he was living a whole different life. He wasn’t the same person that he was a few days ago. He was invigorated, finally felt like he had something to look forward to. The first night on the ship John and Rodney spent time with the rest of Rodney’s team that had come back to Earth with him. They were all pretty nice and it relaxed John to know that making friends on Atlantis might not be all that hard. He didn’t know what position he’d be given on Atlantis and he didn’t care much. He trusted Rodney to place him wherever he’d be of best use. He hoped, deep down, that that place would be flying space ships and killing bad guys but he didn’t want to get his hopes too high just yet.

The next day John had some time to himself and then played some poker with his new colleagues. It was a fairly lazy day, but he didn’t see Rodney much, which was a bit disappointing. The man was probably a bit sick of him by now after constantly being by his side for days and now stuck on a ship with him. The more John thought about it, the more he was convinced it had to be true. Sheppard couldn’t even stand being with himself for extended periods of time, how could anyone else? John didn’t smile much the rest of that day, and he kept quiet. Not that anyone noticed because it wasn’t really a change from the usual.

Later John was laying in his bed, reading War and Peace, a book he had found on a shelf when he had been roaming the corridors. There was a knock at the door, but Rodney didn’t wait for an answer before he walked in. Sheppard sat up and shut the book, his heart rate increased a bit and he swallowed rather audibly.

“Hey,” Rodney said and did a bit of a half wave. “Can I come in?”

“Uh.. I think you already have,” John smirked playfully, testing the waters. “Go on, sit down.” John had pointed to the chair across from his bed but Rodney sat down beside him instead. John noticed Rodney was wearing more casual clothes than usual. He was used to seeing him in a suit, it was almost odd to see him in anything else. He liked it though. John was suddenly hyperaware of how close Rodney was to him. John didn’t know whether to move away or give in to the urge to move closer. There had been plenty of extra room on the bed, Rodney hadn’t needed to sit that close. It had been a long time since John was in a situation like this, but he didn’t feel nervous, he felt calm in Rodney’s presence. He looked down and smiled because Rodney seemed far more nervous. Rodney had his hands on his knees and looked like he might start talking. John beat him to it because he didn’t want to hear McKay stumble over whatever awkward words he’d been planning to say.

“Missed you today.”

Rodney looked up into John’s eyes, he found surprise there.

“Oh yeah? Yeah, sorry about that. I, uh, had some things to take care of. I’m actually pretty important in the Pegasus galaxy.”

“I thought you were pretty important on Earth too,” John grinned. He didn’t think Rodney’s ego usually needed any boosting at all but for some reason Rodney was nervous and John wanted Rodney to feel a bit more in control. John watched Rodney blush and wondered if he would be able to feel the warmth in those cheeks. He resisted the urge to move and find out.

“So um, look I came by to uh…”

“I know I’m not much of a man of words, but Rodney, spit it out.”

Rodney stared at him like a deer in headlights for a few seconds and then his hands were on John’s face and their lips crashed together. John was frozen in place until his mind could actually take in what was going on. Apparently the bond he felt with Rodney might be mutual. John’s heart fluttered at the thought and then Rodney’s lips were moving away from his. Their foreheads were still pressed together and Rodney spoke quietly, “Just let me know if you want me to stop.”

“No way in hell,” John replied, then laid down on his back dragging Rodney on top of him. Rodney settled comfortably between John’s legs. John looked at Rodney’s glistening lips and then licked his own. He looked back up to Rodney’s sparkling blue eyes then pulled him close and then their lips were moving against each other’s. John was quick to deepen the kiss, tongue begging for entrance and Rodney letting him through. It was sloppy and wet and hot and everything John wanted without knowing it. Rodney started rutting against John, wanting more friction. John’s hips answered back until they were moving together. John could feel Rodney’s hardness against his leg, and he could feel his own cock straining against his boxers and pants. Too much clothing.

Rodney broke apart their lips and started mouthing John’s jawline. John moaned and Rodney nipped at the skin along John’s neck. “Clothes,” was all John managed to stutter out. Rodney moved off John only momentarily so he could rid them both of pants and shoes while John worked on their shirts. Rodney’s cheeks were red from scratching against John’s scruff. John liked the way it looked on Rodney and pulled him back in close, licking at Rodney’s lips while Rodney tried to get control of his breathing again. They found their rhythm again and John wrapped his legs around Rodney’s waist. Rodney resumed his earlier adventure of John’s skin with his mouth. He licked at John’s adam’s apple and John made a noise of want in the back of his throat. Then Rodney sucked and licked at John’s throat and John’s groans became louder and his hips moved faster. Rodney took both of their cocks in his hand and started to pump in time with their thrusts. John’s hands brought Rodney’s mouth back to his and John nipped at Rodney’s lips as he came over their stomachs. Rodney followed shortly after, adding to the sticky mess as he sucked at John’s lips and their hips slowed their pace. Rodney fell to John’s side and neither of them moved, both dazed with post-sex bliss. John never knew he was a cuddler, maybe he wasn’t before now, but he curled into Rodney’s side and they dozed off like that. Luckily, the room John had been put in had a private bathroom with a shower. They would wait until morning to clean up and John fell asleep with a smile as he thought of morning-shower-sex and everything else that was in his future.


End file.
